1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to excavation machines such as backhoes, front-end loaders, power shovels, and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to multifunction attachments for excavation machines.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Earth moving equipment such as backhole and power shovels are commonly used for excavation of soils or other materials which can be readily penetrated by the leading edge of a bucket. The backhoe typically comprises a pivotable bucket on the end of an articulated arm assembly having its members moved by hydraulic cylinders. The leading edge of the bucket or shovel is sometimes equipped with sharp teeth to assist in penetration.
However, many commonly-encountered obstacles interfere with efficient use of such excavating machines. Large stones, tree roots, logs, pieces of concrete, pipes and similar materials must be extricated and removed. Crustaceous materials such as pavement often must be ripped and removed to expose the earth beneath and permit its excavation.
Bean U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,509 describes a ripper tooth attachment for a backhoe, the device being pivoted about the bucket end of the dipper stick, and actuated by a hydraulic cylinder or ram mounted on the center pin connecting the boom and the dipper stick. The device is not useful for clamping about objects for lifting them.
Holopainen U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,729 shows a clamping device for attachment to a backhoe, for grasping and moving objects. The grasped object cannot be effectively turned without precise simultaneous control of both the bucket cylinder and the clamping arm cylinder. Simple control of the bucket to pivot it upward and outward will result in separation of the gripping members and loss of the clamped object. The attachment is not useful for ripping or scarifying.